One Long Night
by Hillsy21
Summary: Sometimes, Life can hit you with something you'd never expect. There's really not anything else to explain. Dave and Alvin bond through the same nightmare.


**One Long Night**

_**The beginning**_

"Tell me something I don't know!" cursed Alvin angrily into the phone. He was very anxious, "Look, I don't care who you are! I just wanna know-Please, don't put me on hold! Honestly, it can't be that hard to-No! Please just go check-"

At this point, Dave strode into the room, looking curious at the fuss his oldest son was making. He glanced over at the clock that hung precariously on the wall. It read 9:30 pm. Dave wasn't pleased with the mass of noise Alvin was making, particularly since he was told to go to bed half an hour ago, "Alvin-"

But Alvin shushed him and held out a paw to request silence. He glared at Dave and hissed, "Close the door!" Dave obliged just as Alvin said, "Look, I know what time it is, but I just have to know if she is alright! She sent me a letter that didn't make here it until two weeks ago!" Dave became confused now. Who was he talking about?

"Oh really? You will? That's so helpful, thank you so much! Her name? Virginia Goldstein; also answers to Vinny. Me? Alvin Seville. I'm a relative of hers...I'm her son...Can you tell me what operation she went under for? She didn't mention it in her letter-...Oh. She's on the operation table right now?" answered Alvin. He looked absolutely downtrodden as he was told the next piece of information,"...Oh. Okay. Thank you, nurse. Please call me when the operation is finished."

Alvin hung up the phone and walked over to the couch, slumped onto it and buried his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes as he felt tears start to build. Why now? It was the only thought running through his mind as he fought to keep straight faced. Why did this have to happen now? He was only eight years old; way too young of age to have to deal with this.

Dave became worried and picked Alvin up. Alvin looked up at him with eyes way beyond his years, before burying his face in Dave's night shirt and sobbing softly. His adoptive father rubbed his back soothingly as he gently sat on the couch, letting Alvin release some of his built up stress. They sat like that for a little while as Alvin slowly eased up and wiped the tears away.

Dave looked down at him again and asked,"What's wrong with Vinny, Alvin?"

Alvin looked back up him with worried eyes and sniffled, "Mom is very sick. I can't remember what the nurse called it, but it has something to do with her heart. It isn't working properly and if they didn't operate on it soon, she would've died. I hate knowing she's like that."

Saddened by the news, Dave asked, "Have you told Simon and Theodore about the letter?" Alvin shook his head and let another tear fall to his cheek. That explained to Dave why Alvin had been so quiet over the past couple of days. The school hadn't had to make one of their regular calls about a detention. Although, he had gotten a call from one of Alvin's teachers asking if he was okay.

"I didn't want them to worry. I don't want them to think and feel what I am now. I was going to call the hospital in the morning, but I knew I couldn't sleep knowing that Moms life is on the line while I'm lying comfortably in my bed," Said Alvin. He gazed at the floor and tried not to think about what could happen.

"Well, Alvin," began Dave, looking for the right words to comfort his son, "I'm sure that doctors know exactly what they're doing. The operation will go well and I'll take you and your brothers out to visit her." This was, of course, only what Alvin wanted to hear and Dave knew that it could go the exact opposite. But he still gave the chipmunk a confident smile. Alvin gazed at him in doubt.

"The doctor's will do the best they can," encouraged Dave.

"But, if they make one slip up, they could kill her..." Alvin replied.

_**11:00pm: The nightmare.**_

Dave paced the living room slowly in front of the phone. He was ready to leap at it the moment it rang. Alvin had fallen asleep an hour ago and was cradled gently in Dave's arms, his red cap left abandoned on the couch. Dave would usually cherish the times when Alvin showed his soft, sensitive side, but not when the circumstances were so dire.

If Dave had told you that Alvin was a little rascal nearly all the time, you'd never believe that if you saw him sleeping. Even with his more outgoing and impulsive nature, Alvin looked as innocent as his brothers as he softly snored in his father's embrace. Dave was worried about how this whole situation had affected him. Alvin was too young to understand how much danger his mother was in. And yet, he seemed to know anyway.

Walking past the phone again, Dave decided to check on his other sons. He laid Alvin onto the couch and crept silently up the stairs to the boy's room. Avoiding as much noise as he can, he opened the door a little and gazed in on the unknowing Simon and Theodore. Theodore was on the left of his eldest brothers' empty bed. He snored quietly and turned over in his sleep. Dave turned his attention to Simon and gave a smile; Simon had left his glasses on again.

Chuckling, Dave walked over to Simon's bed and slid off the blue rimmed glasses, folded them and laid them on the bed side table. He hoped for the best that he would have some good news to tell them in the morning; that their mother was going to be fine after her operation. He hated seeing his sons depressed and like Alvin, didn't to put that burden of worry on the two younger boys. Dave knew Simon could handle it, but Theodore was just too sensitive.

As Dave retreated back to the door, He heard whimpering and sobbing coming from the living room. He darted down the stairs and was shocked to see Alvin twisting and turning rapidly, "No! Don't go! Please stay! Mom, come back!" Dave rushed over to him and again picked him up, this time shaking him gently. Alvin snapped out of his sleep and couldn't keep from bursting into tears.

Dave didn't need to ask what the dream was about. He had the same one when he was a child about his Uncle Albert. Uncle Albert was walking away in the misty distance and no matter how hard little Dave tried to catch up; Albert kept on fading until he disappeared for ever. Dave woke up to his parents telling him at breakfast that his uncle had died of a heart attack.

"Shhhh," Hushed Dave, "everything's gonna be alright.'

_**1:00am: The truth.**_

It took an hour or so for Alvin to go back to sleep. A restless Dave promised himself to not let go of the chipmunk until they both knew Vinny was okay. The cushy arm chair Dave sat on was freakishly uncomfortable as he stared hard at the phone on the wall. He was desperate to know what was happening to that sweet little Chipette he had come to regard as a sort of little sister.

Vinny was still kind of young, but being the only medicine Chipette in the forest she called home had taken its toll on her and weakened her considerably. Her remedies were usually very affective and even had helped Dave get over his pneumonia at one point. But when it comes to the heart, you have to hand the case over to the doctors.

Suddenly, the phone started to ring. Dave walked over to it and nervously answered, still holding the sleeping chipmunk in his arms. Alvin woke up just as Dave said, "Hello, this is Dave Seville. I'm Alvin's adoptive father." Dave looked down at the fearful blue eyes watching him as he listened to what the nurse had to say, "Really?...Oh, okay...No, please don't apologise, I'm sure you did the best you could..Please call me in the morning." And with that, Dave hung up.

"Dave? Is Mom okay? When can we see her?"

"I'm afraid we can't see her...Not anymore. She's left."

"Where did she go?"

"To somewhere where she can't feel any pain and no one can harm her."

"She's dead?"

"I'm sorry Alvin. She was just too weak."

Alvin didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted this to be a nightmare and nothing more. He wanted to wake up and give his mother the hugest hug anyone has ever given her. But Dave had never lied to him and his brothers before. He had to face the facts; his mother was dead and he, Simon and Theodore were officially orphans.

He broke down and cried harder than he had ever before. Dave let his own tears fall as he embraced the chipmunk tightly and walked up the stairs. There was no point in waiting. The others had to know, _now._

Being as close of brothers as they are, Simon and Theodore jerked awake at the sound of Alvin's despair. They rushed over to his bed as Dave sat on the edge. Alvin pulled his brothers close. Simon was worried and curious, Theodore was no better. They looked up at Dave quizzed, having no idea about the heart breaking news they were about to receive.

_**Two weeks later:**_

The air was filled with grief and loss. There was a respected silence in the forest as the animals paid their respects to a brave, amazing, special and well loved Chipette. In a grave yard nearly 2,000 miles up north was another ceremony in Vinny's honour. Her body was laid to rest in a beautiful marble casket. It was now six feet underground. Three young chipmunks and a human alone stood on the freshly dug earth, gazing at the description on the tombstone, each with a single flower in their hand.

_Here lies Virginia Goldstein._

_Carer of all creatures great and small._

_Loyal Friend. Loving Mother. _

_Rest in Peace. Lest We Forget._

Dave Seville stepped forward and knelt before the tombstone. He placed the red rose upon the dirt and placed a hand over her name. His grief was held back by the responsibility of being the rock for the three newly orphaned chipmunks either side of him. He opened his mouth and began to sing in a soft melody.

_**We should remember all past faces,**__**  
**__**Fond recollections none can compare.**__**  
**__**If someone leaves us, just remember,**__**  
**__**Yours so much richer for all that you shared.**__**  
**__**So look back with love, don't despair…**_

Dave paused as another melody came from the metal instrument Alvin was holding to his lips. His mothers harmonica symbolised how they were all feeling as he blew softly like a professional, letting tears fall without a fight. Dave sang on.

_**Beautiful memories last a lifetime,**__**  
**__**They're beside you every day.**__**  
**__**Beautiful memories of our old friends,**__**  
**__**Goes to our hearts, they will stay.**__****_

Another pause; Simon and Theodore stepped forward and knelt either side of Dave and placed their pansy and dandelion on the earth before joining in with Dave. The harmonica played on.

_**Yes we will miss them, but remember,**__**  
**__**All of the good times, all that you done.**__**  
**__**Their warmth and their laughter, heartfelt moments,**__**  
**__**These should be savoured like golden sun.**__**  
**__**The best of your dreams are to come…**__****_

Alvin stopped the harmonica and joined his family. He placed the lily down and sang with emotion no one had heard from him before. His hand remained upon her name.

_**Beautiful memories last a lifetime,**__**  
**__**They're beside you every day.**__**  
**__**Beautiful memories of our old friends,**__**  
**__**Goes to our hearts, they will stay.**__**  
**_

_**Beautiful memories last a lifetime...**_


End file.
